


Against The Odds

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Ella is kind of a dork, F/F, Gen, Grey Wardens, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: A drabble series based on Elissa "Ella" Cousland and Leliana's relationship as the events of Dragon Age: Origin unfold.





	1. Rain

"You're going to freeze sitting by that window you know." 

"Your sure I won't fall out?" 

"Maybe from your own vanity Ella."

The brown haired woman turned from her seat on the windowsill, brown eyes flashing with amusement. Leliana was a tease, and she liked teasing Ella most of all. There wasn't a day that went passed that a small joke was thrown her way. It helped, because it meant that Ella wasn't thinking of home, or of Howe. Other days she would just stay quiet and Leliana would stay close, not quite touching her; but close enough so that Ella knew she was there.

"What's wrong?" Leliana tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear before moving to sit next to Ella. Their legs were touching, and Ella tried to look anywhere but at Leliana, blushing. 

"I love the rain." Ella admits shyly. "I used to sneak out just to run in it when I was a child. It drove mother crazy.:"

Leliana looked thoughtful before she opened the window all the way and stood up on the ledge. 

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun." Leliana held out her hand to Ella, who took it almost immediately, and Leliana wondered; still wondered how she could trust Leliana so easily. They had only know each other for a couple of weeks; and while still on the way to Redcliff with Alistair, Morrigan and Ella's dog Calenhad, Leliana hadn't told Ella much about herself. She didn't understand how after everything that happened, Ella would just trust her without a second thought.

They eased themselves out onto the rooftop and down towards a garden wall. It was pouring rain out, and they were soaked to the bone within minutes, but as they landed in the mud; both Ella and Leliana found they didn't mind. 

"Isn't this great?" Ella smiled happily and looked up towards the sky, her hand still held tight in Leliana's own. She sighed happily, and turned towards Leliana who was watching with a small tilt of her own lips. 

"It is." Leliana let go of Ella's hand and started to move backwards. "It's too bad you'll never be able to catch me warden." And with that, she turned and started to run; slipping and catching herself on her hands before Ella managed to catch up to her, or rather; Ella collided into Leliana and sent them both tumbling into the mud and water. 

"Leliana? I'm so sorry." Ella managed to sit up on her right elbow, pushing mud away from her face as Leliana got back onto her knees. "I was just trying to catch you and-" She startled when Leliana started laughing. "...um Leliana?"

"I haven't had that much fun in ages." Leliana flashed Ella a pleased look, and the latter flushed red; happy that there was mud to cover her blush. 

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Ella looked up at Leliana and was surprised to see her standing already. She started to get up before Leliana helped her the rest of the way, keeping her hands on Ella's shoulders as she stared intently at her. "I needed that, I think."

"So did I." Leliana let go of Ella, and looped her arm in hers. "But the next time in rains-"

Ella looked at Leliana curiously.

"-I'd like to stay inside by the fire. It would be nice to get to know one another better; don't you think?" Leliana smiled slightly at Ella's surprised look. Ella could be very alluring when she wanted to be; even if she didn't realise the effect she had on Leliana. And that made her want to know Ella all that more.

"Yes." Ella felt very shy. "Preferably with less mud."

Leliana smirked.

"I don't know about that, I kind of like that look on you." 

"You...do?" 

Leliana giggled. Ella was adorable.

"Ella?"

"What is it?"

"The next time it rains, I'm going to be the one catching you."


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"How do you know she's a bard?"

"The way she carries herself. I've seen it before." Morrigan looks amused. "She's good at hiding."

Ella looked up ahead to Leliana. She was telling Alistair a story, and he was laughing as they walked along. It wasn't surprising, Alistair was always up for a good laugh.

"She doesn't have to tell me everything." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Then-"

"If she hides this for too long, you'll get hurt." Morrigan looks protective, but when Ella blinks it's gone. She's stoney faced again. On edge.

"I trust Leliana." Ella argues back. 

"I know. That's why I warned you."

"What's going on?"

Ella stops and looks over at Leliana and Alistair. "We were just talking."

"That's unusual." Alistair jokes, but frowns when no one laughs. This couldn't be good.

Ella hesitated, looking at Leliana as she bit her lip. Was Morrigan right? 

"Ella." Leliana took a step towards her. "What's going on?"

"Leliana? May I ask you something?" Ella asked quietly, feeling unsure. She trusted Leliana, but she just had to know-

"What's wrong Ella?" Leliana gave her a kind smile.

"You've fought a lot, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Leliana sounded confused.

"But you've...killed people before this. In Orlais. That's what they do...bards I mean." Ella looked towards Leliana for clarification. 

" _What?_ "

"It's just that I've heard-" Ella wasn't meeting Leliana's gaze anymore.

Leliana looked furious.

"I'm not a _murderer_ Elissa." She snapped out, feeling hurt. She had no idea how Ella found out she was a bard. She didn't want her to know. Elissa was a noble, a proper daughter. She had no doubt her parents told her to avoid people like her.

"That's not what I meant." Ella felt herself get red with embarrassment. This was all coming out wrong. "Leliana?"

"Get lost Elissa Cousland." Leliana turned away and marched off down the road, red hair dancing.

"Leliana? I didn't mean it like that-"

She ignored her.

"Leliana!"

Ella huffed in frustration. 

_That wasn't what I meant._


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Elissa saw Leliana, her breath was taken away.

The first time Elissa laid her eyes on Leliana, her breath stopped. She really should have been paying attention to the looming, armor clad men that served Loghain in front of her, but all she really want to do was stare at Leliana.

"Ella?" Alistair clasped her on the back, drawing her attention away from the beautiful redhead. "Uh, shouldn't we be focusing on the men about to kill us?"

"Right." Ella blushed and turned to Loghain's men. "Were not traitors, we didn't run away from battle. You should have protected your King." She feels foolish, Fergus always had a better way with words then she did; and try as she might to sound noble, Ella was sure that they were coming out more anxious then she intended.

"The Grey Wardens betrayed him." The man said, taking a step forward. "You let your King die." He reached for the sword strapped to his side, and the red haired woman stepped close to Ella. 

"My lady?" Ella questioned, before the woman smiled at Ella and there was a flash of silver in her sleeve. Oh! She had a dagger? A knife? Ella certainly wasn't going to turn away help.

"Need a chantry sister to protect you?"

"She needs no such thing sir, perhaps I'm stepping forward to protect you from losing any valuable parts." The red haired woman smile sweetly as Ella nodded back towards Alistair, who had his own sword pulled out in an instant, standing off to the side to cover Ella's flank as she pulled out her own; her grandfathers. 

"Kill them." Came the order; and Ella stepped forward to counter the soldiers own strike with one of her own. There was a flash from the corner of her eye as another soldier fell back while clutching his bloodied hand. When Ella moved back to gain better footing the soldier twisted his sword in an attempt to disarm her. 

"Your not even properly trained are you?" He asked, pushing forward as hard as he could. Ella scowled and pushed the handle of her sword forward, bashing him in the nose. When he staggered back Ella brought her sword down to his leg, cutting it open as he dropped to one knee.

"Maybe not. But I'm still better then you." Ella snapped back arrogantly. She raised her arm and Alistair stopped his movements, while Morrigan paused with a fireball in the palm of her hand. "Take a message to Loghain. Tell him that the Grey Wardens know what really happened at Ostagar, and hope that the real threat; the darkspawn never show up on his doorstep."

"Y-yes of course." The man next to the wounded one helped his fellow soldier up to his feet. He bowed his head to Ella as they stepped back, allowing the men to flee passed them and out the tavern door. There was silence as Ella put her sword back into it's holder and she heard Alistair sigh in relief.

"You didn't have to show them mercy." The woman approached Ella, her dagger disappearing back into her sleeve. "My name is Leliana." She smiled sweetly at Ella, who blushed at the smile and the intensity of her blue eyes.

"I'm Ella." Ella replied with a smile. "You're pretty beautiful, with a weapon I mean; not that you aren't beautiful otherwise-" Ella clamped her mouth shut as Morrigan groaned behind her, but Leliana was still smiling. 

"You're a Grey Warden." Leliana asked quietly and Ella nodded. 

"Yes, and so is Alistair." 

"I'm going to come with you, to help defeat the blight."

Ella blinked.

"You are?"

"She is?" Alistair asked in confusion at the same time and when Ella met his gaze he shrugged. Why not? His expression seemed to say and Ella knew they needed all the help they could get.

"Sure." Ella smiled, feeling silly. "But you understand, there's going to be a lot of danger-"

"I can handle myself."

Ella looked impressed.

"Yeah, you proved that already."

"Perhaps your concussion was worse then mother thought." Morrigan teased from where she stood, extinguishing the fireball in her hand. "If the chantry sister wants to come along, perhaps she can see what a real battle is like."

"Yes, I'm sure the darkspawn with fear her daggers." Alistair added with a smile. "Of course, I still want to wear a pretty dress into battle, but we all know that will never happen."

Ella sighed and shook her head, amused. She looked at Leliana who was meeting her gaze unsteadily. 

She winked.

And Ella wished she could disappear into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing they stopped in Lothering.


	4. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finally has a chance to talk to Leliana.

Ella's shoulders ached, and she shifted on the log facing the fire in camp as she tried to avoid looking at Leliana, who was seated across from her. They hadn't spoken for more then a week, and Ella felt like an idiot. She never should have asked Leliana like that, about her life as a Bard. And she wouldn't be surprised if Leliana hated her.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." 

Ella looked up and saw Leliana frowning into the fire as she finished speaking. She watched the firelight dance across her face before she spoke, hoping that Leliana wouldn't get up and walk away from her.

"Then in the centre of heaven he called forth a city with towers of gold, streets with music for cobblestones, and banners which flew without wind. There he dwelled, waiting to see the wonders his children would create." 

Leliana looked up at Ella in surprise.

"Mother Mallol taught me, in Highever." Ella smiled fondly. "Actually, I probably paid more attention then Fergus in our lessons about Andraste and the Maker. It was comforting to me." She hesitated for a few seconds and met Leliana's gaze. "What I said, I didn't mean it. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything Leliana, but your such a fiery passionate fighter and I heard you were a bard." Ella took a breath and added, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I've never met a bard and I was curious. It probably would have been better to let you tell me when you were ready-" Ella bit the her lip and turned away, breathing a little heavier then normal. 

She heard Leliana stand up and was surprised when she sat down on the log next to her, even more so when Leliana wrapped her arm around her, tilting her head so it was on top of Ella's. "I should have told you from the start."

"You're allowed to have secrets." Ella answered quietly. 

Leliana laughed slightly. "Yes, but that won't make you trust me."

"I trust you." Ella told Leliana. "You don't ever have to worry about that."

Leliana kissed Ella's forehead.

"I know your sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself." 

Ella looked up at Leliana and opened her mouth, but Leliana stopped her with a shake of her head.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't be sorry."

Ella sighed.

"Alright." 

For a few moments, the only sound was the fire crackling and Alistair's distant snoring.

"Leliana?"

Leliana made an noise of acknowledgement.

"I'm glad were talking again." Ella leaned her head against Leliana's neck.

Leliana pulled Ella tighter against her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Ella finally got a chance to apologise.


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella feels safe around Leliana, and knows that this is where she's meant to be.

Sleeping in a real bed again was a wonderful experience, and Ella wished that she could bring one on the road as much of a pain as that would be. It was even better to her that Leliana was sitting up next to her, hands tangling themselves in Ella's hair as she told a story of raiders and a queen. 

It made Ella feel very safe.

"Do you think Morrigan and Wynne are getting along?" 

"I'd imagine Wynne is giving Morrigan a lecture or advice on her spell work." Leliana stopped her story and looked down at Ella snuggled in the blankets, hair undone and eyes blinking up at her sleepily. She looked adorable and beautiful. Like she should be the Queen in the story.

Ella nodded in agreement and Leliana shifted down in the blankets. The town's Inn was small and clean, a rarity on the road. They were lucky to even get three separate rooms for the night. When Leliana tuned herself to face Ella, she shifted closer wrapped her arms around her friend. 

Friend...sometimes Leliana wasn't sure if that was all she wanted. Ella was better to her then many people, and kinder then most. And the way she looked at her, could there be something there?

"Thanks, I was cold." Ella explained to Leliana, snuggling against her shoulder with a smile. 

Leliana ran her hand through Ella's hair. "Do you want me to finish my story?"

"Please?" 

Leliana started where she left off, and Ella danced her fingers along Leliana's back. It was a little distracting, but Leliana pressed on and Ella smiled up at her, hands resting across her hip as Leliana got to the part with the Dragon. Leliana was very soft, Ella realised, and she smelled like Andraste's Grace.

"That was good." Ella said at last, pulling away from Leliana to get a good look at her. "Your a wonderful story teller." 

Leliana kissed Ella's cheek.

"You're a wonderful listener."

Ella blushed.

"I mean it." Leliana moved a strand of hair behind Ella's ear. "You always look so enamoured."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Leliana gave Ella a startled expression.

"You make me feel safe. Like this was where I was meant to be all along. "

"...Ella."

"Sorry." Ella said hurriedly, rucking her head against Leliana's shoulder again. She felt very warm. And Leliana looked like she was going to cry. Perhaps Leliana had never heard that before from someone?

Leliana tugged on Ella's hair gently and the she looked back up at her.

"You make me feel safe too."

Ella turned her head and kissed Leliana's wrist. 

And this time, it was Leliana who was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are getting interesting for Leliana and Ella.


	6. Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redcliff needs their help, but Ella isn't so sure that she can lead in the coming battle.

"My Lady Cousland? We had no idea that you were even..." Teagan looked amazed as he stared at the woman before him, dirt smeared on her face from the day's travels and armor that looked worse for wear. "Forgive me my lady." He bowed quickly and turned to Alistair. "We have much to discuss."

"Alistair told me the circumstances." Ella glanced at Alistair, who wasn't looking at them anymore. "But that discussion can wait until we aren't being attacked. When did this start happening?"

"About two weeks ago my lady." Teagan answered quickly. "They started to come down from the castle night. It hasn't let up since."

Ella nodded and looked troubled. "Magic?"

"I don't know." Teagan shook his head and looked around the Chantry. "I don't believe we can hold out much longer, I-" He paused when Ella reached over and grabbed his arm.

"You don't need to worry about that Sir Teagan."

"Teagan-" Teagan interrupted quickly before Ella continued.

"You don't need to worry about that Teagan because were going to help you." Ella reassured him. She looked over at Wynne. "Could you see to the wounded Wynne? If anyone gives you trouble tell them that your Lady Cousland's healer and friend, and that I've given you full permission to use your magic."

"I'll do what I can." Wynne answered with a smile. She moved away to the side where the beds of wounded lay and Ella turned her attention to Leliana and Alistair. Sten and Morrigan were waiting inside the town already with her dog; but she didn't need them right away, not for this.

"We need to gather weapons and set up points of defense." Ella frowned, and felt nervous. "Go and see the leader of the guard Alistair, and then meet be at the edge of town where the Knights are gathering."

Alistair nodded with a smile. "Hopefully he hasn't gotten the idea to run away." He left out the doors of the Chantry.

"Leliana and I will scout the edge of the water, and see if there's anything of use in the the empty houses." Ella told Teagan. "And see if you can build a defense near the doors, just in case."

"As you say my lady." Teagan looked at Leliana. "And I hope you keep safe tonight."

Ella looked at Leliana, who was watching them with interest.

"Leliana won't let anything happen to me."

Teagan looked surprised and Leliana just looked pleased. He finally let out a laugh and turned away, and Ella took Leliana's hand as they left for the village centre. Once they were outside Ella let go of her hand and walked towards the waters edge, the sound of swords clanging following them until they were out of view.

"Have you ever led a battle before?" Leliana asked, stretching and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

"...No."

"No?" Leliana sounded shocked. "But you just-"

"I've watched my brother enough that I know what to say." Ella shrugged, but she felt terrified. 

Leliana watched her expression for a moment. "You're scared?"

"Yes." Ella let out a shaky breath. "Aren't you?"

Leliana placed a hand on her arm. "Of course." She smiled when Ella looked over at her, blue eyes soft and gentle. "But we shall face the coming battle together yes? I'm sure we can be brave together."

Ella nodded, feeling warm. I want to kiss her Ella thought before quickly pushing the idea from her mind. Focus Ella. Kissing doesn't win battles, and Leliana probably doesn't like you that way.

"Ella?"

Ella snapped out of her thoughts and laughed.

"It's just one night." Leliana told her quickly. "And we will win."

"With you fighting next to me? Of course." Ella tells Leliana, and she's rewarded with a kiss on her cheek.

"Then I guess you don't need any more luck then that."

Leliana turned away and moved towards some houses and Ella stared after her.

What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Ella gets more kisses for luck in the future.


	7. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana teaches Ella a new game.

"What kind of game is this?" 

"A fun one."

"But I can't see anything." Ella protested in annoyance and Leliana laughed beautifully.

"That's the point. What if you were blinded by dusk or smoke? Your other senses get heightened. You need to hear your enemies." Leliana explained, tightening the silk blindfold over Ella's eyes. She helped her stand up, and carefully manoeuvred her around a few trees until they got to a small lake where she had set up an archery target.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh be patient." Leliana scolds. "You're worse then Alistair."

Ella giggled.

Leliana stopped them and moved around to place a bow in Ella's hands. "You know what this is yes?"

"A bow?" Ella paused. "Were doing archery?"

"You're doing archery."  Leliana told Ella, and she shifted behind her. "I'll help guide you-" She ran her hands over Ella's shoulders as she stiffened and then relaxed. "But your going to draw the arrow yourself."

"Okay." Ella sounded cautious, and when an arrow was placed in her hand she fumbled a bit before she managed to draw the bow. 

"You're elbow should be higher then that." Leliana lifted it and pressed herself against Ella's back. "Now-" She paused for a moment. "Do you hear the wind?"

"Yes."

"Where is it coming from?"

Ella paused, listening hard. "The left." She adjusted her bow.

"The target is right in front of you Ella. Be careful of the wind, you can hear it starting up again?" When Leliana felt Ella nodded against her she stared at the target. "Let go." 

"What if I miss?"

"Then you'll have to try again." Leliana explained with a sweet smile.

Ella took a deep breath and released the arrow where it hit it's target. It wasn't perfect but it was better then Leliana was expecting.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes please." Ella answered eagerly. She shut her eyes as Leliana removed the blindfold.

"You can open your eyes Ella." Leliana told her as she tucked the blindfold away in her pants.

Ella did and smiled. So it wasn't perfect, but that was better then she was expecting.

"You did well." Leliana tilted her head. "But next time I'll make it more challenging."

"Show me." Ella asked, though it felt like she was demanding it. Leliana gave her an alluring look and pulled the blindfold out again.

"This is more complicated." Leliana pulled the blindfold over her eyes and tied it before she allowed Ella to raise the bow again. When she did, and had pulled the string back; Leliana smirked before leaning down and kissing Ella's collarbone. 

Ella squeaked and promptly dropped the bow and arrow, turning around quickly only to be caught up in Leliana's arms.

"That wasn't fair." Ella told her, very sure she was blushing.

"Did I ever say I would be fair in this?" Leliana sounds more then pleased.

"But you kissed me, why did you kiss me right there?" Ella demanded, sure that Leliana could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Was there somewhere else I should have kissed you?" Leliana pulled the blindfold off of Ella's face and she smirked at her expression. 

"What? No." Ella turned away, flushing. "I was just surprised."

"Maybe I'll end up surprising you even more. You look cute like that." Leliana let Ella go and backed away.

Ella wished she hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting aren't they?


	8. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouting was essential, and Ella knew that Leliana would always have her back.

"It doesn't look like too many of them."

"Yes, but that's only because we can see them by the light of the fire. How many more are out there waiting to see if they are being attacked, or sleeping?" Leliana pointed to the edge of the camp that held some of Loghain's soldiers. She shifted against the hard, cold ground and winched as a rock dug into her side.

"We could come up from the other side." Ella pointed out softly.

"Yes, but then we wouldn't be able to see any traps in the dark." Leliana countered softly. She reached over and grabbed Ella's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I still think we can take them, but you need to follow my orders."

"Do I have to?" Ella muttered quietly. 

"Don't play games with me Elissa Cousland."

"Who said I'm playing a game?" Ella leaned back on the ground and raised her eyebrows.

"Just follow me." Leliana replied softly. 

By the time they got down to the camp of Loghain's soldiers below, Leliana already had her daggers out, and Ella had her hand on the hilt of her sword. She knelt down next to Leliana as they were partially hidden by a shrub. Leliana tapped Ella on the shoulder, and they crept out of the bushes, the first few men who were standing guard went down easily, before a man by the fire saw them coming and charged.

Leliana moved off to the side and Ella brought her sword up to meet his, clanging of metal echoing through the night. She dodged a sword off to the side, and swung hers back up to block again. He was strong, and Ella's arms were beginning to hurt.

A large boot from the man kicked her back and Ella stumbled, righting herself just as she began to fall. She struck out again and hit the man in the side, but he didn't go down. Instead he brought his sword rushing down towards Ella once more.

Ella dodged the sword as it clanged to the over and hit the ground at an awkward angle. She winched, grabbing her ankle as pain shot up her leg and grunted. That was not part of the plan. She brought up her sword, more clumsily. But the soldier yelled in pain before he collapsed.

Leliana stood over him, breathing heavily. She turned to Ella, blood specking her face as she gripped her daggers more tightly. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Ella answered, breathing heavily. She looked at Loghain's men, no longer moving on the ground. "We should see if they have any information in their bags." Ella stood up and waved off Leliana's hand, limping towards a bag spilt on the ground.

"Anything?" Leliana asked, coming up behind Ella.

"Just information on other guard positions in the area." Ella handed Leliana the notes and her blue eyes swept over them.

"We can work with this." Leliana said, smiling slightly. She glanced at Ella, who was watching her intently. "Ella?"

"I'm alright."

Leliana smiled. "I know you are." She helped Ella to her feet again, smiling slightly as the warrior leaned against her for support. "We need to get back."

Ella nodded and winched in pain. "Just...hold on." She shifted on her feet and faced Leliana, before quickly capturing her lips in a kiss that set fire to Leliana's veins. She made a pleased sound before Ella pulled away, and felt herself blush. Where had that come from?

"Sorry." Ella apologised. She looked away, blushing; shy. "I wanted to do that since I met you, and I never had a moment until tonight."

Leliana arched her eyebrows, amused. "We've spent plenty of time alone together."

"No I mean..." Ella met Leliana's gaze. "I just wanted to make sure you liked me to."

"And what gave it away?"

"The way you acted in Redcliff when I was around Bella." Ella admitted. "Alistair may have helped."

Leliana flushed. Had she been that obvious? 

"Are you-" Ella sounded nervous. "Do you-"

"We should get back Ella." Leliana rubbed Ella's back, hands coming to rest on her right shoulder. She smiled at her coyly, and leaned in to give her a kiss. It was soft, and Leliana grabbed the back of Ella's hair, tugging her closer as the kiss deepened. She smiled into the kiss, before pulling away. "But I wouldn't mind if we shared a few kisses along the way."

Ella nearly fell over, but Leliana's steady hands kept her up.

"That's sounds very wonderful. Fantastic really."

Leliana giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very interesting to write, but I hope it turned out well.


	9. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana asks Ella to dance.

Ella didn't know what was better, seeing Leliana in a beautiful light silver blue gown, or the fact that she kept staring at her in her own. Ella didn't normally wear dresses, but Isolde had insisted, and she really wasn't going to risk saying no to her. Teagan had warned her otherwise, and for once she was glad to follow instructions.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night?" Leliana walked up to where Ella was sitting and held out her hands. "I can think of better ways to occupy out time"

Ella blushed, but quickly allowed Leliana to lead her out to the dance floor. Leliana brought Ella close to her, hand on her hip and the other holding Ella's as they slowly stared to move on the dance floor. She smiled at her, and caught Alistair standing off to the side grinning.

She was happy he was so supportive.

"Thinking of someone?"

Ella grinned. "Alistair is being, rather vocal about his support for us. He's already calling you his sister in law."

Leliana looked startled. "He hasn't."

"He has." Ella giggled, and kissed Leliana deeply. "I do love that you chose me though."

Leliana pulled Ella closer so she could rest her head on her shoulder, and leaned her head to the side to whisper into Ella's ear. "I can think of a better place to dance, if you were...up to it."

Ella shivered, and hid her blushing face in the shoulder of Leliana's gown. She always knew just what to say to get her to blush, and Ella loved Leliana all the more for it.

"Well, that got your attention." Leliana teased, brushing her hands across Ella's hips. She kissed her ear, and pulled back. "You really are a wonderful dancer."

"I have you to lead me Leliana." Ella replied, leaning back so she could look at her. "Do you think we can find somewhere else to dance though?" She added softly, only for Leliana to hear.

The smirk Leliana gave her made her blush, and soon she was pulling her through the crowd and out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing sweet chapters like this.


	10. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana teaches Ella another game.

"I'm not going to be blind folded again am I?"

Leliana laughed.

"No, not unless you want me to." She saw down next to Ella on the lavish couch, surprised that the Inn even had one in their room, and snuggled up to Ella. Leliana smiled at her surprise, and allowed herself to be enveloped in Ella's arms. "Your the most adorable person I've ever met."

Ella blushed.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Leliana kissed Ella on the cheek. 

"So what game are we playing?" Ella asked, tilting her head towards Leliana. 

"A fun one." Leliana looked Ella in her eyes. "But maybe we should skip the game yes?"

"No." Ella argued back. "I don't...I mean I like these...games."

"Do you?"

Ella nodded, but she stopped when Leliana sat up on her knees and covered Ella's mouth with her hand.

"You don't speak unless I tell you." 

Ella looked startled, but she nodded against Leliana's hands. 

"If you speak, you won't like the results. Or maybe-" Leliana looked thoughtful, but shook her head; smiling. "Well let's play shall we?" She took one of Ella's hands, and ran her fingers up her arm, smirking when Ella closed her eyes. "Or maybe you would like to skip to something else." She pushed on Ella's shoulders, who promptly fell back against the couch as Leliana crawled on top of her. "That's better."

Ella didn't make a sound, but tilted her head up to kiss Leliana. She was rewarded, and ran her hands along Leliana's back as they kissed. She shifted slightly, and Leliana pushed her down on the cushions harder before she ran her hand across Ella's cheek.

"I love you." Leliana told Ella. She looked away and blushed, but when Ella brought her back in for a kiss she responded.

"I love you too." Ella muttered against her lips. 

"You aren't supposed to talk." Leliana scolded. 

She pushed Ella to the floor, the only thing that could be heard was laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I really like writing this drabble series.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being this close to castle Cousland was not part of the plan.

**Near Highever, Highever, Coastlands**

"I don't think this is a good idea Elissa."

"I just want to see what their doing."

"It's  _dangerous."_

Leliana pulled Ella away quickly just as a guard turned in their direction. She glared down at her before she started to yell in a whisper. "Don't you understand, if they capture you they will not let you get out of their alive again."

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that?"

Ella held up a letter and showed it to Leliana, who frowned as she took in the words.

**_My Lady Elissa,_ **

**_The last time we met you beat me fair and rightly so in the tourney of Kirkwall five years ago, when we were both eighteen. My brother Oliver couldn't stop laughing, and my father was still able to fight himself. I sent this letter through one of your sea fairing uncles and hope that it reaches you in good health. House Trevelyan will always stand by you, and we will take Highever back for you my lady. My younger sister Talia is going to accompany myself and two thousand men and women, soon we will take back what is yours by birthright. Please watch for us. And may you join us if you are able._ **

**_Maker Keep You,_ **

**_Edmund Trevelyan,_ **

**_Bann of House Trevelyan_ **

"-Edmund Trevelyan?" Leliana sounded confused. "How many men does Howe have?"

"His son has a little over five thousand give or take. But Tomas isn't the brightest of his siblings." Ella pushed Leliana off her gently and moved to the edge of the cliff, turning her gaze to the sea. "If we take Highever we have a point of escape, and we also gain a stronghold."

"Redcliff is vital as well." Leliana added quietly. She leaned her head against Ella's shoulders, breathing in the pine smell of of her hair. "And they don't have the numbers."

"House Trevelyan is crafty." Ella winked at Leliana. "And I expect my uncles will accompany them as well. You never put real numbers in a letter."

Leliana looked impressed. "So-"

"I expect House Montilyet and members of Kirkwall's guard to be with them." Ella paused. "And so will we."

Leliana gripped Ella's hand as they lowered themselves on the ground again.

"Then lets go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with my update on this. I've decided to only do fifteen chapters on this.


	12. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highever is in their sights, and Ella hopes she has the courage to face the battle ahead.

**Coastlands, One Week Later**

Ella shivered in her clothes, leather armor covering her chest, arms and legs as she waited near the coast. The boats on the horizon were menacing, and small skirmishes could be seen on the horizon. Ella leapt out from her cover as a small boat touched shore and a dark haired man jumped onto the sandy shore.

"Edmund." Ella threw her arms around him as he lifted her off the ground in a hug. She laughed as he put her down and looked over at the small twelve year old girl standing near him, barely able to hold up the shield she was carrying. "Talia." She bent down and wrapped the girl in a hug. "You've gotten so big."

"I've had to." Talia replied as she returned the hug. She stepped back and looked away, going quiet.

"Talia's nervous." Edmund explained quietly. He looked around. "Lets go back to your camp."

Ella led Edmund and Talia back into the forest with a few warriors of their House. She smiled when Alistair stood up and observed Edmund. "This is Alistair, my brother." Ella explained as she placed a hand on Alistair's arm. He shook hands with Edmund quietly. 

"Your Prince Alistair." Edmund hesitated before moving to bow.

"No please." Alistair said quickly, catching his arms. "You don't need to do that." He turned and introduced everyone else, but hesitated with Leliana. 

"This is Leliana." Ella reached out and gripped her hand tightly. "I'm going to marry her."

Edmund grinned. "You sly-"

"Your getting married!" Talia blurted out, seemingly forgetting to be shy. "She's very pretty Ella."

Ella blushed as Leliana laughed. She moved over to Talia and kissed her on top of her head, before leaning up and kissing Edmund on the cheek. "Ella's told me all about you. I'm glad you've come to help." She turned and smiled at Ella, who scuffed her foot on the ground and turned away.

"I don't know how much help I'll be." Talia said quickly. "I was supposed to go for Templar training, but mother and father decided that since I have one brother in the Chantry already."

"Talia." Edmund scolded with a smile. "We need to talk about the battle first."

"Oh." Talia blushed. "Okay."

"We can catch up after." Ella reassured Talia softly. She straightened up. 

"We need to attack from the front and sneak in through the larder."

Ella felt sick and reached out to grasp Leliana for support. Of course they would have to go through there. "And then we take down the gate-"

"And find Tomas." Edmund didn't look very happy. 

"If he doesn't surrender..."Ella sighed quickly. "What of the Montilyet's?"

"Will be backing us up." Edmund added. "And we will be the front line."

Ella met Edmund's gaze.

"Then we'd better get started then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue the battle in the next chapter. If they ever remake dragon age for the newer consoles, I hope we can get a DLC for Highever.


End file.
